Infancia
by Ofira-Black
Summary: MattxMello Coleccion de 30 drabbles. :D perdón si faltan acentos, culpen a las notas, porque el WOrd no me andaba D:
1. Infancia

Película

Frunció el ceño y se llevo a su boca unas cuantas rosetas de maíz, entronando los ojos mientras miraba la película-

-No sé por que estoy viendo esto

El pelirrojo a su lado rodó los ojos en blanco, tomando de su gaseosa en lata

-Se supone que hoy veríamos una película, y como sé que odias casi todos los géneros, pensé que una de terror estaría bien –

-Como sea… -se sobresalto levemente al ver las imágenes de aquellos seres, pero no tanto como para parecerlo, pero sí lo suficiente para que Matt lo notara-

- ¿Es buena no? -retuvo la risa que abordaba por su garganta y casi escupiendo la bebida-

Mello no contesto y solo se quedo quieto intentando mirar por encima del televisor para no ver esas secuencias- sí…

- Mira, allí es donde la pareja mientras dormía pasaban la noche con acompañantes, podría pasar en cualquier lado y nunca nadie se daría cuenta-

-No seas idiota Matt… los fantasmas no existen-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? ¿Sabías que la película está basada en hechos reales?

Al mirar de nuevo la pantalla sintió un choque en su pecho cuando una de las escenas de ese 'ente anormal' apareció de golpe en la imagen

-Si tienes miedo… podemos dejar de verla –

-¿¡IDIOTA, PIENSAS QUE YO LE TEMO A ESTO?!

Media hora paso, y aún faltaban 30 más para que la película acabase

Llevo de nuevo su mano al tazón. Minutos, solo eso faltaban para que terminara.

- Por..fin…-musitó aliviado-

- Que lastima, ya acabo..Con lo genial que estaba-

- Matt..-distante, desde un lado de la habitación-

-¿Qué?

-Hoy dormirás conmigo…-

-Claro.

_Aunque no lo admitas, lo entiendo… jaja_


	2. Película

Película

Frunció el ceño y se llevo a su boca unas cuantas rosetas de maíz, entronando los ojos mientras miraba la película-

-No sé por que estoy viendo esto

El pelirrojo a su lado rodó los ojos en blanco, tomando de su gaseosa en lata

-Se supone que hoy veríamos una película, y como sé que odias casi todos los géneros, pensé que una de terror estaría bien –

-Como sea… -se sobresalto levemente al ver las imágenes de aquellos seres, pero no tanto como para parecerlo, pero sí lo suficiente para que Matt lo notara-

- ¿Es buena no? -retuvo la risa que abordaba por su garganta y casi escupiendo la bebida-

Mello no contesto y solo se quedo quieto intentando mirar por encima del televisor para no ver esas secuencias- sí…

- Mira, allí es donde la pareja mientras dormía pasaban la noche con acompañantes, podría pasar en cualquier lado y nunca nadie se daría cuenta-

-No seas idiota Matt… los fantasmas no existen-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? ¿Sabías que la película está basada en hechos reales?

Al mirar de nuevo la pantalla sintió un choque en su pecho cuando una de las escenas de ese 'ente anormal' apareció de golpe en la imagen

-Si tienes miedo… podemos dejar de verla –

-¿¡IDIOTA, PIENSAS QUE YO LE TEMO A ESTO?!

Media hora paso, y aún faltaban 30 más para que la película acabase

Llevo de nuevo su mano al tazón. Minutos, solo eso faltaban para que terminara.

- Por..fin…-musitó aliviado-

- Que lastima, ya acabo..Con lo genial que estaba-

- Matt..-distante, desde un lado de la habitación-

-¿Qué?

-Hoy dormirás conmigo…-

-Claro.

_Aunque no lo admitas, lo entiendo… jaja_


	3. I don't wanna miss a thing

- Mello…-

Mi cuerpo calló desplomado al suelo con mi chaleco lleno de agujeros debido a la avalancha de balas de plomo que habían ido a impactarse en mi cuerpo atravesándome. Caí impactado contra el suelo, sintiendo los pulmones incapaces de llevar oxígeno hacía el cerebro.

Los guardaespaldas de la joven que justo en esos momentos debería de estar con Mello, bajaron sus armas al ver que ya el pelirrojo había caído-

No dudé en darles cara, ya no tenía otra salida, ninguna.

Tampoco vacile siquiera en decir que ''no'' al plan que había elaborado mi 'amigo', le había jurado seguir todo al pie de letra sin replicas, si tan solo con eso lograba que Mello cumpla sus objetivos con eso me bastaba para ser Feliz-

Unos minutos más y ya la falta de aire me arrastraría a la muerte, la cual no tenía marcha hacía atrás, decían que cuando estabas a punto de morir tu vida pasaba delante de tus ojos como una película, recordando cosas que quizás antes te era imposible.

Lo comprobé en ese momento, pero lo único con lo que mi mente fue inundada fueron recuerdos, las veces que me había sentido feliz por primera vez, recuerdos de nuestra niñez, cada uno de ellos de momentos pasados junto a Mello.

La vez que nos conocimos, temiendo por mi vida al verte que con apenas 9 pateabas de forma incontrolable a chicos mayores que tú dándoles una terrible golpiza, esa vez que descaradamente me había robado un beso y el calido sentimiento cuanto me correspondiste.

También la tristeza que sentí habías abandonado el orfanato para cumplir tus planes a tu manera, tan compulsivo.

Realmente no quiero cerrar mis ojos, deseo volver a ver tu sonrisa por última vez, poder sentir tus labios una vez junto a los míos, realmente ciento que me falta algo.

No quiero perderme nada, ni una sonrisa ni una risa, y menos perder momentos a tu lado. Solía mirarte mientras dormías.

_Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos…_

Mi vista se nublo, no pude seguir levantando mi cabeza, sentí una última puntada en el corazón, hasta que el cigarrillo se cae de mis labios.

_Aún no te perdí, te esperare… Como siempre lo he hecho ¿Tardaras?_

…

O_o Ignorenme |DUu

Es que ando escuchando _''I don't wanna miss a thing'' _- lo

Recomiendo, XDDD es esta canción me inspire a escribir este

Drabble, u_u Poor Matt DX I miss you ;_;

Me dejan review? D: XD


End file.
